The Choice
by RumpleJemima fan
Summary: Mungo has a choice; Follow Macavity's orders and betray the Junkyard or have Macavity take over his tribe. You'd think the choice would be easy. But what about Rumple? He can't love her. Peroid. End of Story. Or is it? Can he do both? Or will he lose both?
1. The Job

**This idea hit me randomly. I'm gonna try it out and see where it goes. After all, that's how I wrote 'How I met the Jellicles.' It started out as a crazy idea then turned into something awesome. So enjoy!**

I am running a hundred miles an hour, my heart pounding in time with every step.

Most cats would be stopping by now, panting and watching as their pursuers closed in.

But not me.

A few blocks? Please.

I've been chased my whole life, from one thing or another.

But usually when I run like this, my pursuers give up after a few minutes because they know they aren't going to catch me.

But this wasn't a normal chaser.

I race towards the corner. _I have to keep running. I can't let him catch me._

But I felt my path shift, my body responding against my will. I try in vain to turn around as I race down a dark ally.

_No, no, no! Stop! Please!_

I finally stop inches away from the hard brick wall at the end of the ally.

I touch the wall with my paw.

"I'm trapped." I whisper.

I quickly turn as my pursuers finally catch up with me. A handful of dirty black cats glare at me, daring me to run away again.

I stare past them as a dark figure approaches.

I knew what I would see even before he stepped into the light; His fur was ginger colored but in the dim light it almost looked dark crimson, as though someone had dipped him in blood. His eyes were two dark circles, empty of any emotion.

He stares at me curiously. "Mungo. Old friend. Why do you defy me?" He asks, his voice a chilling whisper that cuts me to the core.

But I hold his gaze, my jaw set. "Macavity. I have great respect for you. But I can't do what you have asked." I reply, careful to keep my voice steady.

Macavity sighs. "Mungo. All I'm asking you to do is betray everyone you know and love so that I can seize control of your tribe and make them my slaves." He looks at me, his gaze challenging. "Is that too much to ask?"

I stare past him. "Why must I do this?" I ask.

Glaring, he hisses, "Don't ask questions! You'll do as you're told!"

I stare at him, waiting.

He sighs. "Look. It's nothing personal, Mungo. But your tribe is very strong and is very close to…" He pauses. "The Junkyard."

I look up at him, curious. Since the day we first met, Macavity has told me many stories about this Junkyard he grew up in, how large it was, and how he was banished from it after attacking the tribe's protector. But he'd never exactly told me where it was. He always said that when the time came, he would conquer it and, with my help, finally get his revenge on the tribe who caused him so much pain.

"So the Junkyard…it's near there?" I ask carefully.

He nods grimly. "Yes it's very close."

I frown. "Why do you have to take over my tribe? Wouldn't it just be easier to send me directly to the Junkyard?" I ask.

Macavity sighs deeply. "Mungo that is…" He stops, thinks it over and slowly smiles. "…one of the best ideas you've ever had." He laughs, a cold empty sound that makes me cringe slightly.

He pushes me over and glares down at me.

"You gain their trust and when the time is right, you hand them over to me. Understood?" He asks.

I nod. He smiles and hands me a piece of paper. "Memorize the instructions on this paper then dispose of it." He orders. I look down at the paper and nod.

"You know the drill." He whispers.

I nod and stand up. I start to run towards the Junkyard, following the instructions. The black cats follow me.

I stop a few blocks away and turn to face them. I smile.

"Time to really chase me, boys." I whispered. They hiss at me. I ran away quickly, slightly afraid.

They chase after me, their faces full of hate. I race towards the Junkyard.

Suddenly, I felt my feet slip out from under me.

I gasp as I slid along the pavement. I turn quickly as they stand over me.

I smile. "Come on guys. I was just kidding." I tell them loudly, hoping my voice will be heard by someone in the Junkyard.

They frown angrily. Then one of them claws me across the arm.

I gasp as a drop of blood fell from the wound. I look up at them, surprised.

They grin viciously, showing off their sharp teeth, and start to beat me up.

I felt my strength leave me as their claws cut into my flesh. I curl into a ball and whimper softly as more and more blows hit me.

Suddenly, a bright orb of light hit the cats, knocking them backwards. They hiss angrily in the direction the orb had come. They ran away quickly as more orbs hit them.

I sigh in relief, then gasp at the pain.

A cat walks over and knelt by my side. She held a paw to her mouth.

"Everlasting Cat. He's a Jellicle." She whispers softly.

I stared up at the figure, uncomprehending. Then, I looked down. I had changed into my Jellicle form without realizing it.

I look back up at the cat. But she was now in her Jellicle form as well, carefully looking over my wounds.

She smiles down at me. "Shhh. It's ok. Don't move or you'll hurt yourself more." She looks around. "Rumpleteazer! Come over here and help me!"

I gasp as another Jellicle walks towards us. _Ok either I have a concussion or this cat looks exactly like me._

At first I wasn't sure but as the Jellicle came closer, I realized it was true. From the black, white and orange calico markings to the way the Jellicle moved, its feet almost sliding across the ground as it walks.

But as I look closer, I notice that there is something different about my twin. Its body is thinner and probably a head shorter than me, and the shape of its body seems softer somehow.

Then I slowly bring my gaze up and realize something that shocks me even more than the twins initial presence did; This Jellicle, who looked almost exactly like me in all aspects, was a queen.

The Jellicle stared down at me. "What happened to you?" She asked, her voice even sounding a little like my own, with the same tone of playfulness.

I swallowed hard. _Time to work my magic._ "Well I was heading home and those cats were annoying me. So I told them that they must have no life since they spend all their time pestering random cats they see on the street." I laugh then cough.

The queen giggles quietly, smiling at me.

I smile back. "Well, they got offended and chased me here. Then they beat me up and you came along and saved me."

I look up at them. "Now I have a question; which one of you attacked those cats?"

The queen smiles. "That wasn't us. That was Misto. You're lucky he was patrolling tonight. None of the other Jellicles could have done that." She explains.

I smile. "Where is this Misto? He saves my life then disappears?" I ask, wondering who this Jellicle was and how he could have performed such a feat.

She shrugs. "I don't know. He always gets really tired after he uses his magic."

I nod. Macavity often complained of having the same problem. _I should keep an eye out for this Misto kid. He could be useful to Macavity at some point._

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but I don't think I caught your name." I said with a smile.

She grins mischievously. "The names Rumpleteazer."

I smile. "That's a bit of a mouthful. How about I call you…Rumple?" I ask slowly.

She giggles. "Ok. Now what's your name, hotshot?" She asks, her eyes full of laughter.

I smile. "My name, my dear Rumple, is Mungojerrie. But you can call me Mungo." I whisper, slowly inching my gaze upward until I can look into her eyes.

She smiles. Her eyes are a dark brown, like melted chocolate.

I smile back slowly. _I have a feeling…That this queen could be useful later._

The other queen gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, your injuries aren't fatal but you definitely need some bandages on that arm so it doesn't get infected. Can you walk, dear?" She asks quickly.

I slowly started to stand. I gasp and sit down quickly as black spots cover my vision. "I can walk but not without help." I tell her.

The old queen sighs. "Rumpleteazer, can you help him to the den? I don't think I can handle it." She asks the calico queen.

Rumple glaces over me then back over at the old queen. "Call me Rumple, Jenny." She says slowly.

The old queen (Jenny?) looks over at her, raising an eyebrow, and lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Rumple, can you help him?" She asks.

Rumple looks at me and grins. "Try not to slow me down too much, ok hot shot?" She remarks playfully.

I smile. "Now that you said that, I will do everything in my power to slow you down." I reply with a playful grin.

She laughs and slowly wraps an arm around me, letting me lean my weight on her. She was remarkably fast despite my added weight.

I smile as the queens lead me into the Junkyard. _Phase one complete. I have entered the Junkyard and have begun to gain their trust. But they seem so nice. Not anything like the evil things that Macavity always said they were. But I can't think about that. I gave my word. And besides; it's either them or my tribe._

**Pretty good, right? I just thought of this idea and I thought I might try to go with it since I have no other ideas burning in me. Tell me what you think. **


	2. The Junkyard

**Hello kittens! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I was so busy with trying to work out ideas for the next chapter of this story, I totally forgot I had this chapter finished. That's kinda sad, right? But anyway, I'm always open for new ideas and a couple of you fans have really helped me with my stories in the past. So if you think you have an awesome idea to help jumpstart my brain, I will give you a box of cookies and you may kiss Mungo! hehe I still have him from when MacavityManiac gave him to me on her story, Ask The Cats! But anyway, enough pubic service annoucements! Lets get back to Mungo!:) (oh and for those of you who haven't read my stories in the past, the Italicised words are Mungo's thoughts and memories.)**

As we walk deeper into the Junkyard, I look around, trying to hide my amazement.

While the trash around the edge of the Junkyard was piled higher than the chain fence that surrounded it, the mounds became smaller as we walked closer to the center.

As we pass a particularly large pile, we come upon the dead center of the Junkyard and I can't help but gasp at what I see.

The center of the Junkyard was a large clearing and around the edge of the clearing were a rusty oven, a pipe, a very old rusty brown car, and an enormous tire that could have only come from one of those insanely large trucks that crushed other trucks for the entertainment of the humans. Just a little ways down a path, a clump of small dens sat huddled close together, a few of them lit up with small lights.

_Whoa. This place is so…Wow._

"Mungo? Hello, Earth to Mungojerrie!" Rumple screams in my ear, snapping me out of my trance.

I shake my head quickly to clear it. _It doesn't matter how awesome this place is. I have a mission. I can't afford to get distracted. _I smile up at Rumple.

"This place is amazing." I whisper, unsure what else to say.

Rumple nods. "Yea this Junkyard houses one of the biggest Tribes of Jellicles around." She grins. "Much better than where you come from, huh?"

I nod. "Without a doubt. Is it true that this is where Old Deuteronomy lives when he's not traveling?" I ask, my curiosity overtaking me.

Rumple nods, grinning widely. "Yep. He's not here now but he'll be coming back soon and then it will be time for the Jellicle Ball." She started to say more then, blushing furiously, decided against it.

I smile. _Perfect. Just like Macavity predicted._

"Hey will you two hurry up?" Jenny hollers, breaking through my thoughts.

I look up quickly. Jenny is standing by one of the small dens. She looks at us for a moment then ducks inside.

Rumple laughs and helps me the rest of the way there.

"Just sit down on the bed there, dear." Jenny says as we enter.

As Rumple helps me sit on the small bed, I glance around the den. Compared to my den back home, it was pretty bland. You could tell that the Jellicle who lives here liked a clean den. The small tables and chairs looked like they hadn't come from one of the endless mounds of garbage outside, for they had been cleaned vigorously until there wasn't a speck of dust or grime on them.

Macavity has often told me that the best way to figure out what someone is like is to look at what is in their den. Most Jellicles at least had some sort of personal items in their den that showed what kind of Jellicle they were. I had a knack for reading Jellicles and knowing whether they'd end up being my friend or my enemy. Even something as simple as a collar or a mirror could tell me something about them.

But to be honest, there wasn't much in the den that seemed really personal. Besides a handful of papers covered with paw prints and other doodles that were plastered on the far wall and the small, cluttered assortment of boxes that Jenny was searching through, the den looked like something out of a TV ad, the model of a perfect Jellicle den.

Rumple slowly sits down beside me as Jenny pulls a jar of human medication and a large amount of bandages from one of the boxes and walks over to us.

I pull away as she reaches for my arm. "What are you doing?" I ask.

She sighs. "I have to clean out the wound before it gets infected." She explains.

I blink and slowly nod. "Oh. Right. Of course. Can't have that, can we?" I reply with a strained smile as I give her my arm.

Jenny grabs it with one hand and looks up at me. "This might sting a little." She said slowly as she began to rub the medicine on the wound.

I stare ahead absentmindedly, focusing in on the drawings on the wall.

As I look closer, I realize that the drawings were also organized, with little markings on the walls indicating who had drawn the picture and how old they were. Most of the aspiring artists were around two or three years old and most of them drew the same things over and over again.

As I stare at the drawings, Jenny cleans out my wound with a bit of water and dries my arm with a small cloth and, with Rumples help, wraps my arm with the bandages.

"There." Jenny sighs as she ties the wrappings tightly. "Good as new."

I stare down at my arm, taking in the white bandages that cover the bloody marks.

"Is that all?" I ask, looking up at Jenny.

She nods slowly. "For now. Rumple, why don't you show him around the Junkyard for a bit, go ahead and find him somewhere to sleep, then bring him back here tonight so I can change his bandages?" She says with a smile.

Rumple nods and looks over at me. "What do you think, hotshot? Can you manage a quick walk around the Junkyard?" She asks, grinning mischievously.

I return the smile and slowly stand. "After you." I reply.

She smiles and slowly led me out of the den.

I follow her slowly, trying not to stare at the way her hips swung ever so slightly when she walked or how her tail ended with a tuff of white fur just like mine or…_Stop it Mungo. You can't get distracted. You have a mission. Infiltrate the Junkyard, gain the trust of its inhabitants, and hand them over to Macavity. Only make friends with those who might be of use to you. And CERTAINLY DO NOT make anything more than friends. They may not know it yet, but you are their enemy. No way around it. Besides, remember what happened last time you were anything other than friends with a queen?_

I can't help but grimace as the memory overcame me, blurring my vision.

_"Mungo? What's going on? Mungo!" She screamed, piercing my ears with her pleas. I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Ester. I really do like you. Honest." I whispered softly. A cold laugh hit my ears the moment the words left my mouth. "Excellent work, Mungo. That was quite a show you put on. But no need to let it continue. After all, we have what we came here for. Now to dispose of the leftover." Macavity hissed. I snapped my head up, looking at Macavity. "NO! Macavity, please! I'll do anything you want! Just please don't hurt her!" I screamed as his minions moved in on Ester. She looked over at me, fear showing in her eyes. "Mungo?" She whispered, her eyes burning into me. I felt hot tears threatening to pour from my eyes. "Please Macavity. Please. Let her go." I begged, on my knees before the ginger tom. Ester looked from the black cats to the ginger tom, afraid. Macavity smiled. "She knows too much Mungo. We can't have her telling the whole tribe what happened. It's for the best." He slid a finger across his throat. "NO! Ester!" I roared, trying to stand. But it felt as though a million pounds were on my shoulders and I watched as Ester, my queen, fell under the claws of the black cats. Behind me, Macavity's cold laughter filled the air. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as I heard her scream my name one last time. "Mungo!"_

"Mungo! MUNGO!" A voice screams, snapping me out of my trance.

"What?" I gasp as I look up into Rumples worried face.

She sighs as I struggle to stand. "Oh good. I thought you were hurt. You just fell to the ground, shaking and saying 'No, don't do it, no, please,' over and over. I thought you'd hit your head." She explains, holding out a hand. "Are you all right?"

I shake my head slowly, clearing away the echoes of the memory. "Yea, I'm fine, no worries." I say, taking her hand with a smile. "Now how about that tour?"

She smiles as she pulls me to my feet. "Well you've certainly got your priorities straight, haven't you?" She laughs, turning back towards the path. "Come on, then. I'm gonna show you everything this trash heap has to offer, since you'll be stuck here for a while."

I follow her slowly, my mind still spinning from the memory. _I promised myself then that I would never let a queen get between me and another job. Even if that queen happens to be the most beautiful queen ever crafted in the Heaviside._

I couldn't help but smile as I follow Rumple down the path towards the center of the Junkyard.

**Yea this took me FOREVER to get right. But it's done and now I have another chapter to write…This story might take a while, since I'm kinda in a writer's block and the only real ideas I have for this story wouldn't be useful until much later in the story. Sigh I forgot how hard writing was. The last story I wrote, the ideas just flooded over me. Now, I have to think really hard to come up with anything good. I love all of you for being so patient with me!:) **


End file.
